


Marvel stories

by KittenKay666



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenKay666/pseuds/KittenKay666
Summary: Hey people here is the folder where I throw all my marvel junk I write





	1. Chapter 1

Please go to the next page to began your adventure


	2. One from Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeste Warback is heartbroken after the death of her girlfriend Natasha.  
> "she doesn't have any family"   
> "maybe she did"

Natasha didn't want to make there relationship public and well cleste understood. After the snap happened, everything went to hell. Celeste didn't have a lot of family anyway growing up in, and ultra-religious family and showing powers at a young age didn't turn out well for her. So to say that she wasn't on speaking terms with her family was an understatement.   
And nat was and generally closed of the person about her life, so not even clint knew. Well, they coundt find him anyway so what did it matter.  
But where she stands now is somewhere she never thought she would be. Nat is now apart of the world government working with other heroes and hell a talking raccoon to help bring to peace to the world. Celeste shifts more behind the door frame listing to the conversation that was going on. It is evident that she was tired and that hit Celeste hard she wants to go in there and wrap her up in the biggest bear hug known to man.   
She clutched the take out bag in your hand and waited a bit longer.   
Celeste heard the call end and when she wasn't looking wrapped your hand around her middle, dropping the bag on her desk in the process. "Well hello to you to" Celeste chuckled. After the hug nat slipped down into her chair and you pulled one over.   
"I knew you probably haven't eaten in the last 24 hours, so I stopped by a Chinese place before I came over."   
"And this is why I love you." "not for my amazing looks for the Chinese food."   
Nat laughed, and both of you dug into your food. Days went by like this until you got a ring at the front gate.   
"Scot Lang, who the hell is that." Steve went on a long spiel about lang who he was and what he could do any given the circanstaments Celeste didn't give a shit.  
And now you were here talking about going back in time yeah time travel dang.   
"And we could call it time heist" Scot said overly happy about it well you thought it was insane. But they went through with it tony came back, and well the plan was set the rest of the Avengers would go back in time to retrieve the stones, and you and banner would stay again and hold things down.   
Celeste watched nat change analyzing the scars on her back as she puts the time suit on hanging her jacket on the hook behind your room. "Ill miss you-you know" nat smiled "I'm going to miss you to Красивые."   
Celeste backed nat into a wall and kissed her. "Please stay careful, please you need to return to me." nat looked at you with the most lovely look in her eyes.   
"I'll be right back Красивые see you in five seconds." You and banner got things ready, your nails tapped nervously on the control panel. The Avengers got in, and you smiled at nat, of course, she smiled back.   
Banner started to count and you under your breath.  
10   
9   
8   
7   
6   
5   
4   
3  
2  
1  
Pop   
You looked at banner fear clear in both of your eyes." They're going to be alright cel"," you better be right banner"   
5   
4   
3  
2   
1

Pop   
Everyone came back except.   
You saw clint drop to his knees, and you ran up to the platform looking for nat.  
Clint whispered out nat, and you knew what had happened.   
You could feel the tears gathering your eyes.   
You ran away from everyone you could hear Steve and banner calling your name, but you didn't look back.  
By the time you got back to your shared room, you were sobbing ugly brash tears falling down your face.  
You locked the door and grabbed her jacket back, hitting the hard cold door.   
Ugly, disgusting tears with no one to hold you in this life but in heaven. In muttered Russian you whispered out to Natasha soul я всегда буду любить тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Красивые-Beautiful   
> Я всегда буду любить тебя - I will always love you   
> (sorry about the horrible translation google translate is my bestie)


	3. Let it snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delphi could control anything that has to do with water, Blood ice snow water the ocean as long as it has a water base. She even has the powers she got from her father. So it's no surprise when her and bucky daughter shows signs of her gifts. (Delphi is Loki daughter)

All Delphi wanted was a nap hour tops. With endia teething, she screamed most of the day. To the point, all Delphi could do was use her powers to chill her hand and hold to endia cheek to stop her from screaming. And with bucky out of the country helping Steve with some mission she couldn't even think of right now well she was the only one who could take care of her 6-month-old daughter.   
Or she could call clint.  
Nah the Avengers still didn't trust her for what her father did all those years ago.  
"Shhs little one I know it hurts."   
Delphina's hand took on a blue color as she caressed her daughter's cheek.  
Patience was not Delphi best skill, but now it did her some good. A couple of minutes later, the sobs turned into sniffles, and the sniffles turned into even breathing.   
She was finally asleep.  
Delphi snuggled her daughter and laid her in her swing so she could sleep.   
Using her magic, she beckoned a blanket to her and wrapped her self in its fluffy warmth.   
She slept peacefully until she felt something chilly touching her cheek.   
Delphi bolted up, thinking something was wrong when she looked up.  
Beautiful natural snow came from the air.  
It left a sheen of cold around her and.   
Crap endia.   
Delphi threw the blanket off of her self and ran over to where India swing was.   
She knelt and looked at her daughter.   
Endia was giggling small chubby hands reaching out for the snowflakes.   
"Oh, so you're causing this little one you think this funny don't you."   
Endia giggled and reached out for her mom gurgling.   
Delphi used her powers to make the snow not as cold but still there letting endia grab for it.   
It would be a pain to clean up, but it was a distraction.   
Delphi fell onto the couch with Endia in arms and kissed her head tenderly.   
"Well, doll, she has your powers and my sense of humor."  
Delphi shot up, placing the child propped up on the couch and shot over to James and wrapped her arms around him. James held her back.   
"If that's the case, James, then we're going to live in a house made of ice."   
"Didn't you use to doll."   
You kissed his cheek and huffed a castle by many ice ponds is not an ice house.  
James walked over to couch piking Endia up and kissing her on the cheek.   
"When did you come back."  
"A couple of hours ago cleaned up at the tower and headed right to my girls."   
Delphi rolled her eyes.  
Endia giggled, and Delphi used her powers to put a song on the record player.   
Let it snow.   
"Doll, it's not even close to Christmas."   
Delphi rolled her eyes and smiled at her little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing this instead of school guys so I hope you enjoy a short fluff piece


End file.
